


a plan

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: written for the cute deanmonmon <3 I hope you like this!Ria and Jespar have a plan. Or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanmonmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/gifts).



Ria had always liked books. A lot, if she was completely honest with herself, but the Archmagister Lexil Merrâyil shaped reading into an art. She dared to raise her eyes above the shelf, with the help of a stool, of course, to watch him in silence. His slender fingers moved ever so gently, as if every page held treasure beyond imagination and his eyes looked so bright and passionate. What lay beneath his robes? How would his hands feel on her skin? His eyes locked withhers? A kiss, a bit of tongue. Ria suppressed a shiver. This was getting out of hand. She needed to put her concentration back to her own studies and to trying to find a solution to the riddle of the black stones and not harbor a silly crush. 

“Watching him again, aren’t you?” Ria nearly fell off the stool. A surprisingly strong arm caught her just in time and she saw the flash of a bright smile.

“Jespar, you’ve startled me.” Her hair seemed in complete dismay and she suppressed the urge of cursing her companion. The mercenary had the worst timing of all. 

“I’m deeply sorry, my beautiful one.” Jespar took her hand and pressed his mouth against her wrist. Ria rolled her eyes. He was all about flirting and teasing with him, even trying to make her feel uncomfortable to get a raise out of her. Deep down he hid a tender heart, though. Maybe she’d forgive him for almost breaking her neck. And for disturbing her watching the Archmagister. Nowadays time seemed short and free minutes almost non existent. Ria had to make every single one count. 

“You’re not sorry.”

“A bit, but I have no self-restraint when I see a beautiful woman.”

Someone coughed and Ria found herself face to chest with Lexil. His tall stature towered a good bit above her and she’d to crane her neck to even see his face.

“This is a library and not the place for amorous frivolities.”

Ah. So he’d witnessed the kiss. A part of Ria felt a certain satisfaction thinking about him seeing Jespar and her, while the more rational part had to agree with the notion that a library may not be the best choice for a meeting.

“I’m sorry, Lexil.”

“Be glad that I was the one, who caught you and not the Grandmaster.” Tealor Aranthealseemed to live for his definition of honor and glory and probably wouldn’t even know flirting, if it was jumping directly into his face. 

Ria raised a brow. Lexil sounded angry and his fingers were tightly clenched around a scroll. There was something furious in eyes, especially as his gaze drifted to Jespar. Jealousy? It couldn’t be. A talented and wise man like him should act far above trivialities like jealousy. Maybe he just seemed bad at hiding his feelings? Suddenly she felt like smiling and put her arm around her companion’s shoulders. And yes, an angry line appeared atop of Lexil’s nose. Fantastic. 

Jespar acted suspicious, but played a long. 

“I’m sorry, too. But our dear Ria is so kissable. It’s a wonder that our enemies don’t fall to their knees begging her to grace them with her otherworldly beauty.” Laying it on a bit thick and to top it all, Jespar gently slapped her rear. 

Ria would thank him later. Maybe burn off one of his brows or something alike. “You flatter me.”

“I only speak the truth. A man must be blind not to see what is right in front of him.” His eyes were on Lexil, waiting for a reaction. She’d only burn of one brow. Jespar was trying to help her, after all. Even, if his methods seemed not very subtle. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Lexil turned to Ria. “May I invite you to my study this evening? An interesting stash of books arrived this very morning, concerning information about the theoretical study of elemental magic and if I remember correctly you show a vast interest in such matters.”

Ria felt a blush creeping into her neck and cheeks. She didn’t expect such a reaction and Lexil’s words rang in her ears. An invitation to his private rooms. She didn't even know where he slept and ate and changed his clothing. 

Lexil's smile eased the strain of hard work on his face. “Please knock at my door after the ringing of the evening bell. I’ll provide food and drinks and entertainment, if you're looking for that.” 

He faced towards Jespar and nodded. “Good day to you.”

Ria waited a minute and watched Lexil’s disappear behind a wall of shelves. Did all of that really happen? She surely wasn’t dreaming, because lately her sleep seemed plagued by nightmares and dark visions. To have an evening to look forward to made all the difference. 

“Thank you.” Ria patted Jespar’s shoulder. He showed one of his roguish smiles, not quite reaching his eyes, but that was a topic for another time and place. 

“You’re welcome. Buy me a drink later, yes?”

“I’ll buy you ten.” And knowing Jespar, he’d totally be able to drink them all and start a dancing contest at the tavern. 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
